Gabe's Alola Pokemon Adventures S1 E3: The Lost Togedemaru
by DisneyFan229
Summary: After their second day at school, Gabe and her friends are walking around Alola when they spot a Togedemaru being harassed by Team Skull. Gabe and her friends managed to rescue it and they make a new friend in Sophocles who also owns a Togedemaru. They learn a shocking fact about Togedemaru and Gabe catches a new Pokemon to add to her team.


Okay, class that's all for today. Professor Kuikui said. Gabe and her friends gathered their books. Ready to take a hike around Alola? Gabe asked her friends. Sure! They agreed. May I join you? Lillie asked, Lillie's Pokemon gathered around her. You may Lillie, Gabe said. First I have to ask my mom. Lillie said. Meet you in Hau'oli Town okay? Lillie said and walked to James who helped her get in the car and took her home. Well, where is Hau'oli Town? Gabe asked. I don't know. Cilan said. Let me look it up. Erika checked her guidebook. It's on Melemele Island and it's not far from here. In fact, if we leave the school now, we will arrive there in a flash. It's right next to the school. Cool! Gabe said. Let's go. We promised Lillie we would wait. Okay, wait for us! The children told Gabe. Are you sure we're supposed to meet Lillie here Gabe? Mimi asked. Yes, she said to wait here at the entrance. What's that? Erika cried out. Five Team Skull grunts were towering over a hedgehog-like-electric-Pokemon. It was cowering in fear. One of the grunts was imitating it and the female grunts were smacking it around. Team Skull, not you guys again! Gabe said angrily. Leave that Pokemon alone! Crystal ordered. Yeah! The others agreed. What we do is none of your business unless you want us to take your Pokemon away, keep harassing us. Harassing you? No, you're harassing that poor Pokemon. I won't allow it! Come on out Litta! Gabe threw a Poke Ball. Come out Rowlet! Crystal tossed a Poke Ball. Come out Rainy! Mimi tossed a Poke Ball. Litta, Rowlet, and Rainy appear. You dare fight us? The female grunt demanded. We'll be taking your Litten, Rowlet, and Raichu along with this Togedemaru. The male grunt said as he tossed a Poke Ball. You're not taking anybody's Pokemon. Erika said angrily. Litta, use ember! Gabe ordered. Litta released a fireball from her mouth. Rowlet, use razor leaf! Crystal ordered. Rowlet made a face at its trainer. Please don't do this Rowlet, Togedemaru needs us. Crystal tried to reason with him. Rowlet shook its booty at Crystal. AAUGH! Crystal screamed. Allow me, Chris. Rowlet, if you save Togedemaru, I will give you a Poke Puff. Cilan offered. Rowlet then released a huge razor leaf. Rainy, use thunder punch! Mimi ordered. Rai! Chu! Rainy delivered a thunder punch at the grunts' Salandits and Yungoos which knocked them out. The grunts recalled their Pokemon and ran away. Togedemaru still cowered cover its hand with its paws. Oh my god, are you okay? Crystal was concerned. What's a Togedemaru? Gabe wondered. Allow me! The RotomDex said. _Togedemaru, The Roly-Poly Pokemon,_ _The spiny fur on its back is normally at rest. When this Pokémon becomes agitated, its fur stands on end and stabs into its attackers._ Are you okay Togedemaru? Gabe asked reaching a hand to pet it. Togedemaru backed up in fear. I think it's scared of humans after being treated that way. Cilan said sadly. Allow me. A voice said. A obese young boy with orange hair walked up. A smiling Togedemaru was at his side. Togedemaru, what's wrong? Did you need help? The boy asked. Togedemaru nodded its head. Okay, lay down a minute and let me give you some medicine. The boy said opening his bag. When I'm done, I want you to use Zing Zap on it to give it energy okay Togedemaru? The boy told his Pokemon. Maru! The boy's Togedemaru nodded. The boy fed Togedemaru some medicine and his Togedemaru used Zing Zap on it which gave it energy. It stood up and smiled at the boy and then it ran at Rainy knocking him the grount while kissing him. I guess that Togedemaru is a girl. Gabe smiled. It is a girl. The boy said. My Togedemaru is a girl too. Notice how they didn't run up to each other. They're both girls. My name is Sophocles. I'm glad to be of assistance. The boy said. You must be the new students that Lillie was talking about. You know Lillie? Gabe asked. Yes, she's a friend of mine. Sophocles replied. Come now Togedemaru, we must leave. We have some things to take care of. You guys will be seeing me again real soon. Wait, how did you hear about the Togedemaru being harassed? Gabe asked. Lillie told me you guys were in trouble. She's waiting for you by the front of Hau'oli Town. Sophocles said. Okay, we'll go right now. Maru! Togedemaru said running over to Gabe and hugged her leg. I think that Togedemaru wants to be your Pokemon. After all you did save her. Sophocles said. Is that right Togedemaru? You want to be my Pokemon? Maru! Togedemaru nodded her hand. Why don't you catch it Gabe? Crystal smiled. I will, ready Togedemaru? Gabe said. Togedemaru nodded and jumped into the air putting her paw on the Poke Ball and letting herself Poke Ball landed on Gabe's hand and wiggled a bit, but then stopped. Yes! I caught a Togedemaru! My first Pokemon I caught in Alola! Gabe said happily. I think I'll call it Toge. Gabe said hooking the Poke Ball to her belt. Return Litta! Gabe recalled Litta. Here Rowlet, you deserved this, Crystal said offering a Poke Puff to Rowlet who took it and ate it. Good, return Rowlet! Crystal recalled it into its Poke Ball. Return Rainy! Mimi recalled Rainy. Why don't we say we go meet Lillie? Gabe asked her friends. Yeah! The children cried. Gabe has caught a new Pokemon friend, Togedemaru and so like always, the journey continues.


End file.
